dc_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Son of Krypton (Episode 1)
Super Isn't Better is the first episode of PhotonCommander10's 'Superman' series, Son of Krypton. Super Isn't Better “Clark!? Clark!? Can you hear me!?” The voice rings through his ears. “CLARK!?” Her voice fades out his mind falls into darkness. “Clark!?” The final word before everything disappears from his consciousness. “GAH!” Clark wakes up, snapping back into his surroundings. He stands up, and stumbles through the layer of snow along the ground. His body shivers, “Where…WHERE ARE YOU!?” “CLARK!?” He drags his feet through the three inches of snow, too weak to pull his feet out of it. “L…L…Lana!” He grabs hold of a tree for support, as the dark shapes around him become more focused. He pushes himself away from the tree, only to immediately collide with another. “L…Lana…” He collapses once again. The final shape he sees is that of a person. The final thought he thinks is that the person isn’t Lana, it’s somebody else. “Clark!” The teenager jolts up. Clark looks at the clock, 13:18. “Wh…what happened?” The blonde haired, beautiful Lana Lang sits down in the seat next to Clara’s bed. “You okay?” She strokes Clark’s cheek. Smiling, Clark answers her in a slow, slightly mumbling voice, “Yeah. I’m alright. Just a bit hung over.” He looks over at his ‘dad’, standing in the doorway. “No, not that kind of hung-over. I wasn’t drunk.” Lana looks at Jonathan Kent, and smiles, “Thanks for bringing him in, Mr. Kent. I don’t think I’d have been able to pull him by myself.” Jonathan smiles at Lana, “No problem.” He walks over and sits on the bed. “What happened? I thought you two were coming straight back from the game. “It started raining so we took a shortcut through the forest for cover.” Lana looks sad, blaming herself for what happened. “It was my fault, I decided to go that way!” “I’m not blaming either of you. You’re both safe, that’s all that matters. You used your common sense to keep from getting wet, and made it back safe and sound.” He pats Clark on the shoulder, “You’re a strong fella, you’ll be fine soon. Probably nothing more than a cold. You probably just got a bit too cold and blacked out. If you have any more problems, Martha’s downstairs. She’ll help you out.” Jonathan then walks out, leaving Lana and Clark alone. “I’m so sorry, Clark! I didn’t think you’d…” Clark hugs her, tightly, “It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. I haven’t been taking my medication the last few days, if I had been this wouldn’t have happened.” Tears streaming down her face, Lana laughs, “Really? You’re not just lying to make me feel better?” “Really.” He was lying. He slowly climbs out of bed and stands up. He realises he’s in his pyjamas and grabs a set of clothes from his wardrobe. “What are we going to do after graduation?” Clark and Lana sit on the roof of the Kent Family Barn. “I’m heading to Metropolis, whether I get into the university there or not. Where are you heading?” “I don’t know. Metropolis sounds amazing, but I can’t imagine life outside Smallville.” He looks up at the sky, squinting to block the light. “The world isn’t just Smallville Clark. You have to go beyond the borders someday, see the wider world for what it is.” She hugs him, “I’m not saying that you should come to Metropolis with me, but you should at least go somewhere beyond Smallville. You can’t live your whole life in this town.” “It’s just…graduation is next week and I haven’t decided.” He sighs heavily, “I don’t think Metropolis is for me. I’m a nobody.” “You’re not a nobody Clark! You’re somebody. I can’t be the only one who thinks that.” She kisses him, then pats him on the back, “I have a birthday party to get to. I’ll see you tonight.” Clark smiles and kisses her again, “See you tonight.” She stands up and walks to the edge, where a metal ladder is bolted top and bottom to the barn. He watches her walk along the path to the main road, and disappear among the trees. Once he’s sure she can’t see, he jumps down, landing unharmed on the ground. “Clark, you have to be careful.” Martha emerges from the barn and hugs him, “You’re my son, and I don’t want any harm to come to you. You may be stronger than most people, but last night proved you’re susceptible to the cold. Something as simple as that? You have weaknesses.” “It wasn’t the cold.” “You mean…the crystals?” Clark nods, “I didn’t realise we were there, and I got dizzy and it just went from there.” He hugs his mum back, “Why me? What’s wrong with me? Nobody else I know of is affected by the crystals.” “Nobody else is you, Clark.” “I know, mum. I know.” “Mrs Lane, you promised to have that report submitted by this morning. This is your last chance to get it in! My desk, 2 o’clock.” Lois sits at her desk, “I am so sorry, Mr. White. I promise I’ll get it in by 2.” She smiles widely, then begins typing at her computer. “Lois Lane, it’s been a while.” Oliver Queen sits in the empty seat next to her. “Oliver, glad your pompous backside could make it.” “Ooh, feisty.” He winks, “How’s the Metropolis life? Worth dropping out of school?” I remember when you were quite the little genius.” “Alright, I get it, you’re older than me.” She turns and looks him in the eye, “You’ve been a friend of the family for years, but that doesn’t mean I won’t slap you.” She turns and starts typing once again, “What do you want?” “I’m looking for a secretary. And I thought, I knew a beautiful, feisty, intelligent girl myself. So…want to get out of this hell hole?” “Ollie, we’ve been semi-friends for a while, but even I now me being your secretary isn’t a good idea.” She sighs, “But then again, I’m low on cash, bored of my job, and need something new and exciting. So, I’ll take that offer.” She smiles, “Promise me you won’t get creepy though.” Biting his lip, Oliver thinks for a while, before finally answering, “No guarantees.” Two decades ago, the planet Krypton… “Dru-Zod II, you stand before the High Council of Krypton for three accounts of illegal genetic tampering. How do you plead?” The seven members of the High Council stand in their positions on the large, marble structure. Dru-Zod II stands on the hovering round platform used for those put before the council. His smile is menacing, his eyes dark and almost entirely black. “Guilty.” Jor-El stands to the far left of the marble structure as the seventh and final member. “Why do you plead guilty? It is almost unheard of a criminal pleading guilty.” “I will not deny my achievements. They are great, and I will accept any punishment for the sake of people knowing he was my creation.” “You are hereby sentenced to an exile in the Phantom Zone.” Zod’s hovering platform begins to lower. As it does, Zod stares Jor-El in the eye, smiling evilly. “Doomsday is unstoppable! When you kill him, he just evolves! He’s the perfect being! The only way you can even come close to defeating him is to leave him drifting into space.” “Why should we trust you? You created the creature. You said yourself he was an achievement in your eyes.” “I created Doomsday, and I consider him an achievement. I never said he was one I was proud of.” A metal bulkhead slides into place over Zod’s head, as he is surrounded by blue light. The next thing he knows he is falling from the sky, crashing down onto a grey, barren wasteland of mountains and hills. “General Zod, at his mightiest!” Category:Episodes Category:PhotonCommander10 Category:Son of Krypton